


bidang kontrabida

by yooniquejihan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooniquejihan/pseuds/yooniquejihan
Summary: Hindi seloso si Jeonghan.Hindi talaga.Iyon ang paniwala niya bago niya matagpuan itong bidang kontrabida ng buhay niya.





	bidang kontrabida

**Author's Note:**

> this was highkey inspired by Ruby, ang bidang kontrabida. bilang random ko lamang iyon naisip bakit kaya hindi natin gawin sa jihan.
> 
> Hehehe. Ang tagal ko na ulit bago magkalat dito :))))
> 
> Sana magustuhan Niyo!

Hindi seloso si Jeonghan.

_Hindi talaga. _

  
Iyon ang paniwala niya bago niya matagpuan itong bidang kontrabida ng buhay niya.

Si Joshua Hong. Artista. Kontrabida. Sa supporting roles lang din palaging umaasa pero magaling.

Magaling na magaling para kay Jeonghan. Kaya nga nang makuha na ang pagkakataon na magkita sila, agad na gumawa si Jeonghan ng paraan upang hindi magtapos sa isang pag-uusap lang ang pagkakakilala nila.

"Gusto mo talaga akong kaibiganin? E sabi nila mang-aagaw ako. Namemersonal na mga tao sa teleserye ko."

"Mhmm. Hindi lang pagkakaibigan ang pakay ko. At oo mang-aagaw ka kasi nakuha mo na agad ang puso ko."

Ganoon kung dumiga si Jeonghan sa una nilang pagkikita at mukhang game naman si Joshua na makipagkaibigan ss kanya.

Hanggang sa ang mga dates nila ay nasundan pa. Nagkikita sa mga party, nakaka-date sa mga gathering pati na rin sa mundo ni Joshua ay nakapasok siya.

Magulo sa ilalim ng spotlight, panay tingkad ng lente ng camera, mga matang tila palagi na lang nakasunod sa kinikilos ni Joshua.

Persistent.

Iyon si Jeonghan.

Pero hindi siya seloso.

Hindi talaga.

Ngayon lang.

"Ayos ka lang? Sorry, ang boring ba ng party? Sabi ko naman kasi sa'yo huwag ka nang sumama."

Palaging malambing ang boses ni Joshua at may kaunting inis si Jeonghan dahil maya't maya kung lapitan si Shua ng mga co-stars nito na para bang wala si Jeonghan sa tabi ng lalaki.

Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Joshua sa ilalim ng lamesa at nilaro iyon. "I know this is important for you at gusto kong kasama mo ako every step of the way."  
Ngumisi si Shua. "Wala namang importante dito. Party, awards. Walang bago, Han. Supporting role lang palagi."

Pero hindi nakasagot si Jeonghan nang lapitan na naman si Joshua. Bagong direktor, bagong aktor. Hihingi ng picture, lalapit, nakikipag-usap.

"Dito ka lang muna? Washroom lang tapos usap lang ako with friends?"

Tumango si Jeonghan bago siya hinalikan sa labi ni Joshua.

Iniisip na walang lugar dapat ang selos.

Na maling magselos. Trabaho lang 'to, wala namang personalan.

Pero paanong hindi magseselos gayong ang tagal bumalik ni Joshua. Tanaw niya kung paano ito yakapin ng mga artista. Paano makipagtawanan sa iba at tahimik lang si Jeonghan, nagsasalita kapag kinakausap ng ibang businessperson na naroroon din sa party.

"Sir Jeonghan? Ikaw ba 'yan? Hi Mr. Yoon! Do you remember me? Intern ako dati sa company mo! Seungkwan Boo."

Nagliwanag ang mata ni Jeonghan at nagpahila sa tabi ng pinaka-paborito niyang intern noon.

"You work here?"  
"Kami lang nag-audit at nag-tally ng votes. Pero huwag kang maingay. Baka masuntok ako ng partner namin. Bawal magpakilala. Confidential eh."

Bumulong pa si Seungkwan at ngumiti si Jeonghan. Wala sa sariling sinalat ang bumbunan nito at namula ang pisngi ng batang kausap.

Doon naman biglaang dumating si Joshua, tumaas ang kilay na parang isang kontrabida.

"Hi babe, nawala lang ako saglit. Sino siya?"  
Bago pa makapagsalita si Jeonghan ay si Seungkwan na ang sumagot. Favorite intern. Iyon ang pakilala nito.

Mas lalong tumaas ang pagkakaangat ng kilay ni Joshua, lumabi at napaismid. Kunwa'y abala sa telepono ngunit basang-basa na ito ni Jeonghan.

'Di na nila napansing umalis na si Seungkwan at mukhang mas interesado pa si Joshua sa mantel ng lamesa.

"You're awfully quiet. May nangyari ba?"  
"Wala. Can you please let go of my hand? Baka gusto mong mag-ikot pa, I'm sure mahahanap mo pa ang mga dati mong interns."

Mukhang nagseselos din ito. Patas lang silang dalawa.

At dahil mukhang hindi na siya papansinin ni Joshua ay iginalaw ni Jeonghan ang paa niya at ibinangga sa paa ni Joshua. Kumuskos iyon sa balat ng sapatos nito at dama niya ang paghugot ng hininga ng lalaki.

"Are you mad at me? Hindi, i-rephrase natin. Are you jealous of Seungkwan? He's just a kid, come on, babe. Espesyal 'tong araw na 'to for you. Don't be upset."

Hindi pa rin sinasalubong ni Joshua ang mga titig niya kaya napanguso na lang si Jeonghan. Mahirap suyuin ang nobyong palaging itinatanggi ang nararamdaman.

Ngunit kahit magaling na aktor si Joshua ay alam ni Jeonghan ang totoo. Itinatago nito sa pagiging tahimik at masungit ang masiyahin nitong personalidad.

Kaya nga doon nahulog si Jeonghan. Sa tipong palagi kung ayawan siya subalit iba pa rin ang ipinakikita ni Joshua sa kanya. Malambing, mabait, makulit. Malayo sa Joshua na kontrabida.

Kontrabida lang ngunit hindi mang-aagaw dahil napakalaki ng puso nito para sa lahat ng tao.

Kaya naman eksaktong humarap si Shua ay nakalabi pa rin si Jeonghan.

"Anong problema mo ha?"  
"Huwag ka nang magselos, Shua. Nagseselos din ako kanina pero kinakalma ko ang sarili ko. This is a part of your world at simula nang mahalin kita, minahal ko na rin lahat-lahat sa'yo."

Pinigilan ni Jeonghan na ngumiti lalo na nang palihim na humalik si Joshua sa pisngi niya. "Hanggang diyan muna, mamaya na tayo mag-kiss. Selos pa rin ako."

Hinawakan na ni Joshua ang mga kamay niya sa ilalim ng lamesa at ibinalik ni Jeonghan ang kapit doon ng ubod ng higpit.

"I love you, Shua." Bulong niya sa tainga nito.

At ikinuskos pabalik ni Joshua ang sapatos sa paa niya bilang sagot.

Alam niya ang ibig sabihin niyon.

_Mahal din kita._

~

At nagsimula na ang patimpalak. Kinakabahan si Joshua dahil isa siya sa nominado sa best supporting roles para sa pelikula nilang Saranggola't Palipad-Hangin.

Tungkol iyon sa magkababatang magkasamang lumaking may tangan na mga saranggola. Ngunit sa huli'y naiwan ang isang bata sa Barrio nila.

Sanay naman si Joshua sa supporting role, second male lead, kontrabida, mang-aagaw. Lahat na yata ay nakuha niya maliban sa mga inaasam-asam na award.

Alam naman niya na magaling siyang aktor, passionate sa gusto niya ngunit palagi na lang siyang hindi napapansin dahil hindi siya ang bida.

Pero hindi iyon alintana ni Joshua na gusto niya ang ginagawa niya. Ito lang ang paraan kung saan niya naihahayag ang totoong siya.

At sa sobrang galing ni Joshua? Lahat na rin yata ay nakuha niya sa mga tao, kabit, maninira ng relasyon dahil lang sa mga roles niyang sineseryoso ng tao.

Napahinga si Joshua nang isa-isang banggitin ang pangalan ng mga nominado kasama na siya. Mabuti na lang ay hawak ni Jeonghan ang kamay niya, iniikot ang hinlalaki sa palad.

"Kinakabahan ka?"

Dahil alam naman ni Joshua na baka hindi na naman siya manalo. Sanay siya roon ngunit iba na ngayon.

Iba na dahil kasama niya si Jeonghan. Kasama na niya ang taong mahal niya at anu't ano pa man ay gusto niyang makuha iyon sa pagkakataon na 'to.

"Don't worry, kahit anong mangyari palagi akong proud sa'yo. Ikaw pa rin ang bida para sa akin. Manalo o matalo ka man."

Pigil ni Joshua ang pagngiti at nanuyo ang lalamunan nang manahimik ang buong palagid.

"And the best supporting actor award goes to.. Joshua Hong, Saranggola't Palipad-Hangin."

Ang gulat na mukha ni Joshua ang nakita sa screen. Wala siyang ibang masabi, nakatulala lang siya habang dama ang mga bisig ni Jeonghan sa kanya.

"Sabi ko na 'di ba? Mananalo ka. Malakas na kutob ko."

Lumunok si Joshua nang yakapin din siya ng direktor ng pelikula nila. Malamlam ang pagtingin sa kanya. Dahil alam ng industriya kung gaano niya kagustong mapatunayan ang sarili.

Hindi inaasahan ng buong bulwagan ang ginawa niya. Mariin niyang hinalikan ang labi ni Jeonghan at saka patakbong nagpunta sa entablado, naluluhang tinanggap ang tropeo.

Linunok niya ang bikig sa lalamunan at lumapit sa mikropono.

  
"Dumating ako sa awards night na 'to na walang ine-expect. Sabi ko, alam ko naman na hindi ako mananalo. Hindi naman ako bida sa kahit anong pelikula pero salamat at ginawa niyo akong bida sa mata ng madla. Direk Lee, sa mga katrabaho ko, sa lahat ng naniwalang kaya ko, maraming salamat. Utang ko ang award na ito sa inyong lahat. Sa mga fans na hindi nagsasawang manood at sumuporta."

At isang ngiti ang pinakawalan ni Joshua sa kabila ng luhang kanina pa tumutulo sa pisngi niya. Kita niya ang pag-zoom in ng camera sa isa sa pinakamayamang business man sa bansa.

Isa rin sa pinakaguwapo na ngayon ay taling-tali na kay Joshua.

"At para sa'yo, Jeonghan Yoon, ikaw ang dahilan kung bakit naniwala akong kaya ko pa."

Isang hinga.

Mga palakpakan.

At walang sino man ang nakapaghanda sa mga katagang binitawan niya.

_"Alam kong hindi ko ito madalas nasasabi pero salamat sa'yo, Han. Mahal na mahal kita."_

Napuno ng hiyawan at galak ang buong lugar. Parang nasa pelikula muli si Joshua kung saan siya na ang bida at patakabo siyang sinalubong ni Jeonghan sa ibaba ng entablado.

Muling kinulong sa yakap nito at wala pa ring tigil sa pag-iyak.

"Ginugulat mo ako palagi, Shua. Alam ko rin na hindi pa nagsi-sink in sa'yo lahat. But I'm gonna confuse you even more, baby. Will you marry me?"

*** Epilogue ***

_"Bakit mo linipat ng channel, Han! Nandoon na e. Alam mo namang gustong-gusto kong napapanood ang proposal mo noon! Minsan na nga lang mafe-feature ang love story natin sa MMK, hindi mo pa ako pagbibigyan."_

_Tatlong taon na buhat nang manalo si Joshua ng una niyang award at tatlong taon na ring masaya si Jeonghan dahil iyon din ang panahon kung saan niya ipinangako na tanging si Joshua lang ang nag-iisa sa buhay niya._

_Joshua Yoon._

_Masarap pakinggan dahil sa dami ng naggagandahang bagay sa ilalim ng lente ng kamera ay si siya pa rin ang pinili nitong makasama habambuhay._

_"Kung gusto mo, araw-araw na lang akong magpo-propose sa'yo. Mali naman 'yung ibang scenes doon. Saka ayaw ko yung' gumanap, mas guwapo pa ako doon!"_

_Hinampas siya ni Joshua at saka ini-off ang malaki nilang TV._

_"Napaka-kontrabida mo, Han. Minsan na nga lang, ayaw mo pa."_

  
_"Handa akong maging kontrabida sa kahit ano pero ikaw at ikaw lang ang nag-iisang bida ng puso ko."_

  
_Kahit anong sabihin ng iba, ano man si Joshua sa ilalim ng spotlight, makisalamuha man ito sa maraming tao. Kilala niya ang asawa._

_Sa wakas, ang kontrabida ay bida na. Hindi na nito kailangang hanapin pa ang lugar nito kahit saan-saan._

  
_Dahil alam niyang natagpuan iyon ni Joshua sa puso ni Jeonghan at ng binubuo nilang pamilya._

  
_-wakas._

_MMK Title : singsing._

**Author's Note:**

> Sapakin niyo ako sa twt o cc :))) @fullsunjihan <3 salamat!


End file.
